User talk:Lily8763cp
For the close-up gifs. I make the three frames for the plants and I make them as their own picture. I just scale the size of the canvas in Paint to make it where there is no space but the plant. Like this: I use gifmaker.me to import the frames together. Blizzardblade (talk) 03:04, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Kitty Cat :3 03:58, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Kitty Cat :3 15:23, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Kitty Cat :3 03:22, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Dam wordbubble >:( Anyways, Is this proof that the internet is a big scam?: http://www.lovecalculator.com/love.php?name1=ShroomstagramUser&name2=Lily8763cp Kitty Cat :3 03:26, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Fabulous lily 11:19, November 13, 2015 (UTC)}} Kitty Cat :3 19:38, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Kitty Cat :3 02:35, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Kitty Cat :3 17:16, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Kitty Cat :3 19:25, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Kitty Cat :3 19:33, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Kitty Cat :3 21:46, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Yah I renamed myself again. xD I get tired of usernames very quickly. AWPXML (talk) 21:02, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Rollback 13:26, November 28, 2015 (UTC)}} 14:05, November 28, 2015 (UTC)}} Kitty Cat :3 21:38, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Kitty Cat :3 22:16, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Can you give me your pp.dat from PvZ 2 ? ThanksVebros (talk) 14:57, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Kitty Cat :3 00:37, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Oh... I'm so Sorry. Thanks. slide12345 Tomb Raiser Zombie Yo, just noticed your separation of the boss and regular version of the Tomb Raider Zombie. Are you planning on making a disambiguation page for them? 20:22, December 14, 2015 (UTC) :I think you misconstrued my message. I'm talking about the creation of a disambiguation page (similar 20 Below Zero) using the template. Since Tomb Raiser Zombie and Tomb Raiser Zombie (PvZ: AS) are from different games, it's customary to have a disambiguation page for them, no? 20:34, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Hey, do you know any zombies that look like the basic zombie from PvZ2 which holds some sort of shield? Have a nice day! Messy Knuckle (talk) 15:58, December 22, 2015 (UTC)HfEvra DA account }} }} Question Hey, I have a question. In my notifications, I see "X for Admin" or something likewise. When I check out the voting system, it says, mus thave 25 mainspace edits. What is a mainspace edit?Dendaxe (talk) 05:04, February 7, 2016 (UTC) LightAweso Surprised How did you know I was going to visit your user page to see if you had updated your Garden Warfare 2 story? (it says 'Hello Plant Protecter. Welcome to my user page.') Plant Protecter (talk) 05:58, February 20, 2016 (UTC)Plant ProtecterPlant Protecter (talk) 05:58, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Hi Lily, could you possibly come onto chat, or if you don't want this wiki's chat, Game Creation wiki chat? I would like to talk to you. Coollittlepeashooter (talk) 23:36, February 25, 2016 (UTC) Hi Lily, just wanted to ask you if you want to talk on chat tomorrow in case you see this. Coollittlepeashooter (talk) 03:00, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Wanna meet on chat again? Coollittlepeashooter (talk) 21:08, February 26, 2016 (UTC) I made some gravestones to use for Heal and Hurt Premium Edition. You dont have to use them, but you can. RIPPowerLily.png|Power Lily RIPSquash.png|Squash RIPTorchwood.png|Torchwood RIPJalapeno.png|Jalapeno RIPChomper.png|Chomper RIPColddragon.png|Cold Snapdragon RIPStrawburst.png|Strawburst RIPCactus.png|Cactus RIPJack.png|Jack RIPGrapeshot.png|Grapeshot RIPShrinkingViolet.png|Shrinking Violet RIPEscapeRoot.png|Escape Root RIPHomingThistle.png|Homing Thistle RIPHurrikale.png|Hurrikale RIPFireshooter.png|Fire Peashooter RIPBloom.png|Blooming Heart RIPLavaGuava.png|Lava Guava RIPGhost.png|Ghost Pepper RIPPeanut.png|Peanut RIPDandy.png|Dandelion RIPElectricBlueberry.png|Electric Blueberry RIPSapfling.png|Sap-fling RIPHypno.png|Hypno-shroom RIPStarfruit.png|Starfruit RIPToadstool.png|Toadstool RIPPotatuhs.png|Sweet Potato RIPSnowPea.png|Snow Pea Source (highlight this becuase it is white): [[User:BF10|'BF10']] [[User talk:BF10|'Orders']] }}} 22:57, March 23, 2016 (UTC)}} 05:31, March 29, 2016 (UTC)}} How do you make a wordbubble? Seriously, how? Have a nice day! :D GamesterD (talk) 00:38, May 2, 2016 (UTC) ASK THE ZOMBIES Why you don't do an ask the zombies? They are the good guys! Also many people preefer the zombies over plants, don't be egoist too ;) Sincerely, Anonymus, or no Pumpkin Skelhead (talk) 23:09, May 10, 2016 (UTC) About the thing you sent me...? I think you sent it to the wrong guy. That thread was about being some other guy, and you worded it like someone made it about me. I, obviously, am not that guy. Not to mention, there isn't even a word regarding me on the thread. I may have a small grasp on my identity, what due to social anxiety and aspergers and whatnot, but I at least know my name. And obviously, my name isn't HumpbackII. CHU-TENG [Camwood777] (talk) 00:22, May 12, 2016 (UTC) And in reply to what you replied... ...dumb clunky user talk feature, this is why I prefer forums It's okay. I'd ask how you mix me up with , but I personally doubt there's really an answer at all. CHU-TENG [Camwood777] (talk) 00:32, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Hurrikale named Adam (talk) 20:30, May 13, 2016 (UTC)I think I know why chomper is solar type in pvzH! Its because solar are all about healing and sun, and chompers eat zombies, which might resemble that. But I can be wrong.Hurrikale named Adam (talk) 20:30, May 13, 2016 (UTC) GamerNerd i (talk) 04:09, May 15, 2016 (UTC) GamerNerd i (talk) 16:42, May 15, 2016 (UTC) Wordbubble Electric Currant Missing Hey, thanks for the answer at the talk page of E.C.Yes, i beated the Beghoulitz game and acquired this plant, but in the very following day,it disappeared --OnePiece (talk) 18:43, May 19, 2016 (UTC) GamerNerd i (talk) 04:05, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Kitty Cat :3 03:00, May 21, 2016 (UTC) GamerNerd i (talk) 06:13, May 21, 2016 (UTC) Kitty Cat :3 20:15, May 21, 2016 (UTC) Kitty Cat :3 20:24, May 21, 2016 (UTC) Hi Lily8763cp! I just needed to ask you something,could you help my thread "ask the humanized plants story edition #1?I think it has a lot of potential but nobody even checks it out,could you help me? Plasmaplant (talk) 00:17, May 22, 2016 (UTC)plasmaplant Please reply as soon as you can!Im just a tad desperate but still~ Plasmaplant (talk) 00:35, May 22, 2016 (UTC)plasmaplant Thanks. This application for Rollback actually went well unlike the ones from the past few months not counting Plant Protector.Also how do you do the Rollback Template?GamesterD (talk) 22:38, May 24, 2016 (UTC) Thanks again.GamesterD (talk) 22:47, May 24, 2016 (UTC) Kitty Cat :3 19:59, May 26, 2016 (UTC) Kitty Cat :3 16:11, June 6, 2016 (UTC) GamesterD (talk) 04:59, June 12, 2016 (UTC) Kitty Cat :3 21:41, June 13, 2016 (UTC) 05:22, June 22, 2016 (UTC)}} About This Certain Something Re:Zen Sensei hyperlink }} Hi there, how's everything going? Roman.almeida.54 (talk) 21:53, July 7, 2016 (UTC) }} I saw that you have some pages connected to yours , such as the link one. Did you just create those pages through the "add a page" button, or is it something only those with your priviledges can do? Messy Knuckle (talk) 16:04, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Hey.WarMachines (talk) 22:31, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Thanks a lot! And don't worry about not voting, I understand your reason c: I'll do my best as a Rollback :D Zombotanist (talk) 22:50, August 31, 2016 (UTC) There's no badge for making 50 edits in a day, but there is one for making 100 in a day. Zombotanist (talk) 23:08, August 31, 2016 (UTC) 14:58, September 5, 2016 (UTC)}} I'm new to not only this wiki but wikia in general so I may seem a little clueless to everything. Though I have now read most of the rules. No I did not hack to get that Bombegranate into my zen garden. It was a glitch. 7SevensevnMW (talk) 21:26, September 7, 2016 (UTC)7SevensevnMW When I boosted the bombegranate it had absolutely no effect on the plant itself. Because of this I ended up having to dig it up to get that space back.7SevensevnMW (talk) 21:49, September 7, 2016 (UTC)7SevensevnMW How did you manage to get your favorite jam in? I typed in Power Ballad into the jam area of the template and nothing popped up. }} [[User talk:InsertSun|'Talk']] [[User blog:InsertSun|'Blog']] 18:09, September 18, 2016 (UTC)}} As you know, I have completed by PvZ2 Saga. However, I plan to start the PvZH Saga soon. Gamernerd i asked if we collaberated on this. Though I said we didn't maybe we can do something diffrent for PvZH. Let me know what you think.GamesterD (talk) 02:32, September 23, 2016 (UTC) |}} GamerNerd i (talk) 21:55, September 24, 2016 (UTC) Kitty Cat :3 21:24, September 25, 2016 (UTC) GamerNerd i (talk) 00:48, October 6, 2016 (UTC) The Maverick Hunter 08:42, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Can i use Wild Type in PvZH Ideas please? The Maverick Hunter 08:42, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Ay lily, what's yer PVZH name? Elemec (talk) 19:49, October 24, 2016 (UTC) }}} 23:17, November 9, 2016 (UTC)}} Hi, Can you take notice here, How can you get the Carrot Hero image? Hi, how are you? I'm new around here. Insanitor101 (talk) 15:34, November 20, 2016 (UTC)Insanitor Insanitor101 (talk) 15:34, November 20, 2016 (UTC) Help me, I don't know how to make a wordbubble with puffshroom! If I could make one, it would be purple and have puffshroom with some stupid joke, like maybe "A mushroom a day keeps the zombies away!" But really, how do you make one? What's your PZH Username? I wanna add you on there... I'm Camwoodstock. ~ CHU-TENG [Camwood777] TONG-NOU ~ 18:04, November 27, 2016 (UTC) Hey there, I'd like to tell you about the next PvZH Saga. It's going to be about Junkyard Ambush I'd like to have it start off with how Rustbolt was "born". Than some screws from kicking the plants' roots that were attacking him when flying al the way to Penny popping her tires causing Green Shadow, Solar Flare, and Spudow to go look for some spare tires in the junkyard. However, after defeat, Rustbolt is freed by a mysterious Imp from this saga. How do you like this basic plot.GamesterD (talk) 01:20, December 7, 2016 (UTC) Nice to know that you like it. Also I'll (probably) still ask you how you think of the summary anyway as the saga creator. There will be a slight twist in the last PvZH Saga though.GamesterD (talk) 01:28, December 7, 2016 (UTC) LIIIIIIIIILYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!111 Re: Promotion Yo Lily, I wana talk about the Greendead Type on the PvZH ideas wiki. Mind going to its chat? I will be waiting. Just noticed, Yor Lucky Blovers are surrounding another badge. Cool. HDF0UnofficialAccount (talk) 11:02, December 25, 2016 (UTC) Hello lily, this is thy CZ168. You see, I wana focus on PvZH ideas more than PvZ:GW2 ideas. So, I have decided to finish off 2 classes I didn't delete. However, I want them to have more pazaz... I know this is a big request and you can deny, I will just make my leaving note earlier than intended. I don't plan to have variants or alternative abilities, to make them more possible to be added. So if you wana help with this, come to GW variant creator wiki chat..... Permission I wana know if you got my message. Should be above the message above this one. -Crazyzombie168 I iz in chat Working on Issue 4 It Came From the Greenhouse. I think you may like this. Some zombies notices something in their greenhouse (To make Vitamin Z) and investigate it. They find Chompzilla sleeping in there and try to remove her. Of course, she wakes up and nearly eats them all. Meanwhile, a Yeti Zombie is buying ice cream unaware Wall-Knight and Grass Knuckles are watching him. When the ice cream melts though, the Yeti Zombie uses ice powers to freeze everything including the two plants. The Yeti (now called Brain Freeze from the Brain Vendor near him) is then informed by a zombie that Chompzilla is eating everything. Brain Freeze goes to the garden and meets Super Brainz and Impfinity. The two heroes are there to get rid of the giant plant so they team up to defeat Chompzilla. After a long battle, Chompzilla's mouth is frozen by Brain Freeze who then freezes her entirely. The 3 zombies happily go back to HQ. Some time later, Rose and Grass Knuckles (now unfrozen) free Chompzilla and recruit her. Along the way, the portal opens which an orange with sunglasses appears. I shall never not inform you!GamesterD (talk) 02:51, January 1, 2017 (UTC) Your latest work reminded me what I'm going to do in the end of the PvZH Saga. The kids are going to cameo there. GamesterD (talk) 01:30, January 13, 2017 (UTC) You should make a saga about the new boss hunt. Might wanna start with Great White North where the zombies free the Yeti King to clone him and make him better. The plants must stop the clone of him. How's that. Oh and this should be a GW saga, not a random saga.GamesterD (talk) 23:08, January 26, 2017 (UTC) Good Luck on that! And please credit me for this idea in the trivia please. GamesterD (talk) 23:13, January 26, 2017 (UTC) Why do you hate Citron Carterma (talk) 17:50, February 4, 2017 (UTC)Carterma